


Unconventional Cure

by jacquelee



Series: Star Trek Voyager Without White Guys [10]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: When Voyager meets a Klingon generational ship in search of their Saviour, whose crew is at first hostile but then warms up to the Voyager crew and even visits a few times to talk about the Khitomer Accords and a potential cooperation between the crews, B'Elanna gets infected with a deadly virus all the Klingons carry. Voyager's doctors propose an unusual way to cure this virus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ladiesbingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org) for the prompt "Fempreg: one woman gets another woman pregnant" (Yes, I interpreted this prompt loosely, but the principle is still there :D).

"What? You want me to get pregnant? No way! No."

Chioma looked at Ajita. They had known from the beginning their proposition would cause some confusion. They had been looking for a solution ever since they had found out about the Klingons' condition and that B'Elanna had been infected with this insidious virus too. 

Not that it had been easy to find out to begin with, since the Klingons were very adamant in concealing it, seeing it as a sign of weakness, but luckily, for them, not for the Klingon in question, one of them had collapsed while visiting Voyager. 

When the Klingon had been brought to sickbay they had found out about the illness and the unfortunate fact that B'Elanna had contracted it too, due to having spend quite a lot of time in talks with them. They had been searching for a cure day and night since then, and now they seemed to have found the possibility of one in B'Elanna's human DNA. 

Except just B'Elanna's DNA wasn't enough. They needed embryonic stem cells of a Klingon-human hybrid to synthesize an antivirus that would effectively heal everyone infected. Now their only problem was getting those stem cells and that was why they had asked B'Elanna and Captain Janeway here to sickbay. 

And apparently their first try to explain what they were planning to do had not been received very well. As Ajita had predicted, which the look she gave Chioma plainly said. Smiling a little, Chioma looked back at B'Elanna. 

"No, we don't actually want you to get pregnant. We want to extract ova from you and fertilize them with DNA of a human donor and then grow embryonic stem cells which we can use to synthesize a cure." 

Which was exactly what she had said before and which left B'Elanna just as confused. Realizing that she had to explain it far plainer, Ajita jumped in. 

"If you agree, we'll take some eggs from you, which won't be a complicated procedure at all, and that is the last of your involvement. There will be no pregnancy, no baby. Just eggs we will fertilize outside your body that will then grow into embryonic stem cells that we can use to make a cure. They will never be more than just that, a pile of cells for medical use and we will destroy them once everyone is cured."

While the Captain just stood in the background, interested but not directly engaging since she understood that she had been called here only to keep her up to date on the plans for a cure, not because she was directly involved, B'Elanna still seemed to be confused. Chioma took up the ball again.

"It would be like donating an organ or just a few cells and combining them with someone else's. No actual being will be grown, no baby, not even a fetus. Just cells."

"So I don't actually get pregnant? What about the guy? The donor? I don't actually have to sleep with anyone, right?"

Chioma and Ajita both shook their heads. 

"No, of course not. We just need a DNA sample. It doesn't even have to be a male, it can just as well be a woman. Fertilizing eggs with female DNA is basically just as easy as with male DNA since it will happen outside of the body anyways."

B'Elanna considered that for a moment.

"Okay, so, who? I guess Veronica would-"

Chioma interrupted her, having anticipated that. 

"No, as we said, it does have to be a human. While being compatible with humans, Betazoid DNA won't help us design a cure. It has to be someone else."

B'Elanna seemed to be a little taken aback by that. Then she shrugged, looking at both Chioma and Ajita. 

"I don't really care. One of you?"

"I'll do it!"

Everyone looked at Captain Janeway, who had stated this very matter-of-factly and now looked at B'Elanna. 

"Really?"

"I mean, if you agree of course. And if I'm viable. I'm a human. I'm your friend. I'm the Captain, not that that has much to do with anything here, but still. It seems logical. But of course it's your decision, if you'd rather choose someone else..."

B'Elanna seemed to be a little surprised but then she smiled and shook her head. 

"No. No I wouldn't. I can't think of any human I'd rather make a baby with."

Chioma shook her head again.

"There will not be a baby."

"Good! I really don't want one. Just a figure of speech. Okay then, let's do it!"

Janeway smiled. 

"Let's!"


End file.
